


That's My Seat

by boolucole



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolucole/pseuds/boolucole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, wholly unimpressed with the incredibly early hour of his class, slumps down into his seat to find that somebody else had gotten there first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Seat

Jack slouched into the lecture hall just as the bell rang, glaring around through his snow-white bangs at the disdainful reality that happened to be eight-thirty in the morning. Why anybody would schedule a class at this ungodly hour was beyond him, but the fact of the matter was that he was here and class had started. He shuffled over to his usual seat at a moderate pace, because the sooner he sat down the sooner he could leave, and flopped down into the chair with a grunt.  
  
Except the oddly-squishy chair let out a startled squawk from underneath him, and he glanced over his shoulder to see what, exactly, had conveyed sentience and a set of vocal chords to his seat.   
  
Instead of the rather unlikely personification of his educational resting place, it seemed he had inadvertently sat down on a rather irate-looking brown-haired classmate of his, one he’d not taken notice of before his groggy posterior had found its destined seat on his lap. The guy’s friend was laughing hysterically across the aisle like he had suddenly came down with a rather horrible case of the giggles, drawing the attention of most everyone else in the class and probably some of the people scuttling by in the hall, and as Jack continued his unconcerned stare at the classmate whose nickname he was around seventy-nine percent sure was Hiccup, the professor of the interrupted class started up the stairs.   
  
“What seems to be the problem here?” the young teacher asked, though by the barely-restrained smile of amusement on his face and the note of laughter in his voice he didn’t really need an explanation. Nevertheless, Jack decided to oblige him, because though his class was about three hours earlier than his usual wakeup time, he was a nice and fair professor.   
  
“He’s in my seat,” he pointed out casually, as if the entire episode thus far hadn’t happened, and Hiccup(?) spluttered in indignation under him.   
  
“Ex _cuse_ me?! I was talking to my friend before class when you just come outta nowhere and _sit_ on me!” the guy protested hotly, but Jack simply glanced back at him again.   
  
“I didn’t come from nowhere. I came from the door,” he said quite calmly, and the class burst out into laughter.   
  
“That’s not the point! And get off !” Hiccup yelled, pushing Jack off of him, and the groggy student staggered to his feet as his balance reoriented itself. Once he wasn’t in danger of falling on his face anymore, he turned back to the guy.   
  
“I’ve been sitting in that seat since the semester started three months ago,” he told Hiccup, “Ask anyone, they’ve all seen me.”   
  
“It’s true, actually. He’s really insistent about it sometimes,” the guy’s friend told him, and Jack gave him a slight glare of annoyance.   
  
“Why didn’t you mention it to him then?” he asked, half-serious and half-playing, and the guy got an apologetic look on his face.   
  
“I did. He didn’t really care,” he said guiltily, and Jack’s glare turned back to the short little fishbone in his seat.   
  
“How rude,” Jack said decisively, abruptly turning to the professor with an expectant look on his face.   
  
Now, what you have to understand is, this particular professor had just gotten through a very boring meeting that had started even earlier than his class had, at about seven-thirty in the morning. Couple this with the grading he had done the previous night along with his natural propensity for procrastination, and the next thing he said wasn’t really a surprise.   
  
“Figure it out yourselves,” he said primly, taking a seat on a nearby desk and folding his arms.   
  
Hiccup blinked, a bit confused by the professor’s seeming lack of care, but Jack immediately reached over and grasped the back of his shirt. As Hiccup glanced up at him in confusion, Jack gave a slight heave and just about threw the boy out of his seat, brushing the plastic off before flopping down once again.   
  
“That’s better,” he sighed, but Hiccup picked himself up angrily and voiced his rather loud opinion on the subject.   
  
“You _threw_ me out of my seat! That’s not _better_ , that-” he began in a shout, but then Jack locked his gaze with Hiccup’s and the enraged boy promptly trailed off with a choking noise.   
  
“I’m sorry…” Jack said lowly, not breaking his stare as he tilted his head slightly, and Hiccup felt a chill go up his spine as the white-haired boy finished quietly, “ _Your_ chair?”   
  
Hiccup swallowed hard as the rest of the class looked on in expectant silence, some not even daring to breathe as they beheld the tense stare down in front of them. The professor was leaned forward in his chair in anticipation, gaze not even flickering as he waited for something to happen.   
  
Hiccup’s gaze hardened slightly as some unseen courage entered him, his back straightening as much as it could, and he opened his mouth to speak.   
  
“ _Yes_ ,” he stated clearly, the class gasping in the background, “ My chair.”   
  
Jack’s lips twitched as Hiccup stared at him with a slight glare, a steely glint still in those green eyes, and finally he gave a huffed out laugh and got to his feet. Everyone in the class save Hiccup flinched away, anticipating some sort of confrontation, but Jack only took a step to his right and sat down in the chair next to his.  
  
Hiccup blinked in surprise as the other students and the professor breathed out sighs of shocked relief, then shook his head quickly and stepped forward to reclaim his spoils of war. He sat back down hesitantly, glancing at Jack as if the boy would lean over and strangle him any second, but he was preoccupied with getting his books out and seemed wholly uninterested in the nervous brown-haired boy.   
  
Hiccup sat back in his chair and gave a long sigh of relief, completely oblivious to the devious smirk on Jack’s face and the glances he was sending Hiccup’s way.


End file.
